Reason for Mistletoe
by luna-magic-2005
Summary: Christmas is here, and Kagome decides to take matters into her own hands to ensure she gets exactly what she wants... Formerly known as "All I Want for Christmas"


Standard disclaimer applies.

It's only rated T for Inuyasha's dirty mouth. Otherwise just expect fluff, fluff, and more fluff!

Merry Christmas and God Bless!

**All I Want for Christmas**

**By: Luna**

**…**

Kagome blew on her steaming cup of hot chocolate, grumbling to herself as she watched other ice skaters glide past her, making it look effortless. Sesshoumaru Taisho, her crush, slid by from where she was sitting, a gaggle of giggling girls trailing after him. Her scowl deepened.

Just yesterday she had screwed up enough courage to confess to him, and he had actually _agreed_, to her amazement. They came to the ice rink together, and Kagome had been really excited… until she found out that she couldn't even skate two feet without falling down.

Luckily she had learned of her gracelessness while Sesshoumaru was in the locker room, so when he came out looking yummy in his dark blue turtleneck and jeans, with a black scarf and black cotton gloves on, Kagome convinced him to go on without her, not wanting to embarrass herself.

And he had. Without argument.

She grumbled some more, scowling just a little at the whipped cream floating on top of her drink before taking a long swallow. "Ack!" She choked on the hot liquid, not even noticing when someone sat beside her and started patting her on the back. Wiping the tears of misery that escaped, she managed a little laugh and turned to her helper. "Thanks."

It was Sesshoumaru, looking even yummier up close than he did on the ice. He was looking at her with a funny expression on his face. "Are you okay?"

She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, sorry."

He reached out suddenly and cupped her cheek, and her heart started beating so hard in her chest and excitement bloomed, thinking maybe he was going to steal a kiss. But his thumb only rubbed gently at the corner of her mouth then pulled away, and she realized he was only getting whipped cream off her face. She blushed harder and ducked her head.

They sat awkwardly for a moment. "Didn't you want to skate?" He asked finally, leaning forward and turning his head to better look at her averted face.

Kagome picked at an imaginary thread in her jeans and mumbled something.

Sesshoumaru frowned, leaning towards her a bit. "What'd you say?"

"I said I can't skate!" She burst out, little tears of embarrassment gathering in her eyes. "I went out there and fell like a dozen times!"

He blinked at her outburst, and she watched his lips tug up into a smile before his expression cleared a bit. "Then… why did you want to come here?"

She glared at him, daring him to laugh at her. "I didn't know that before we came here! It looked so _easy _when they were advertising it on TV…"

He covered his mouth, and she just _knew _he was laughing at her. She looked down dejectedly in her lap. "This was a horrible idea."

Sesshoumaru reached for her hand. "Come on, I'll teach you."

She looked up hopefully at him. "Really?" Half of the student body were out on the rink, and she didn't want to embarrass him. He was the most gorgeous guy in school, while she was just the geeky student body president. She knew she didn't look bad, but when one hides behind books and grades all ones entire life, one tends to get overlooked. "I don't want to embarrass you or anything…"

He tugged on her hand a bit. "Let's go."

She went.

And she fell down. Repeatedly.

Even Sesshoumaru was starting to look exasperated, and that said a lot since Sesshoumaru rarely looked _anything_.

When a group of students glided past her prone body lying flat on the ice and openly sniggered at her, Kagome gave up. She sighed and lumbered awkwardly to her feet (with Sesshoumaru's help, of course. Without it she'd probably be crawling on her hands and knees to get off the ice.) She looked up at Sesshoumaru. "I want to go home."

They turned in their skates, and walked silently to the train station. She was battling back tears, hating herself for their ruined date because of her stupid idea. When she paid for her ticket, they stood a little awkwardly together as they waited for her train to come.

"Um…" He looked at her, and her throat closed up in nervousness. She cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about today."

He shrugged his shoulders and put his hands in the pockets of his black jacket. "It's no problem."

The silence stretched on, and when Kagome's train came she turned to him with a determined smile on her face. "Well! I'm sorry to waste your time. I had fun. Er, well, sort of. I'll see you around."

He looked at her incredulously for a moment before shaking his head. "Are you breaking up with me already?"

"No!" She said quickly. "I just… I guess I just didn't think you'd want to go out with me after this, is all…"

Sesshoumaru shook his head again and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, tugging a surprised Kagome into his chest for an impromptu hug. "Don't be ridiculous. One bad date isn't going to make me not like you."

She looked up at him hopefully, and the exasperated amusement in his eyes had her laughing. "Right! We'll do better next time."

Except… next time didn't seem to be happening any time soon. The next day at school she was busy with the schools annual Winter festival coming up, and then she was busy at the shrine helping her grandpa with the Year-End Festival that started a few days after Christmas, and the only times she was able to see Sesshoumaru were between class breaks or during lunch.

Kagome was stuck with classroom clean up, so today was out of the question too. She opened up a window and slapped two chalk erasers together, sending plumes of powder in the air.

"Hey!"

Blinking, Kagome looked down and spotted another student sitting beneath the window smoking, glaring up at her. She glared right back. "You aren't supposed to be smoking on school grounds!"

The guy shrugged negligently and leaned back again and took a drag off his cigarette. "What are you, the principal? I'll do whatever the hell I want."

Kagome glowered down at him. She lowered her voice threateningly. "I'll tell you're mom, Inuyasha-_chan_."

She knew him. The younger brother of her crush, Inuyasha. He didn't live with the Taisho family, having lived mostly abroad all his life (and the fact that his mom wasn't married to his dad, since his dad was still currently married to Sesshoumaru's mom - they must have the weirdest family reunions _ever_) but he started the school semester with her and had nearly all her classes, and his mom just happened to be the school nurse/counselor, and he was teased endlessly because of her over protectiveness. He went to kendo club and she was in archery with her older sister Kikyo.

They didn't really hang out, but they bumped into each other every now and again with enough frequency for Kagome to think that they were sort of friends. All she really knew about him was that he hated his brother, and all he really knew about her was that she really liked said hated brother.

"Don't call me that!" He growled, glaring up at her defiantly. Kagome clapped the chalk erasers together again in retaliation. He sputtered and cursed, but eventually put out the cigarette. "Are you happy now?"

She slumped down dejectedly over the sill, her arms hanging uselessly over the side. "No." She pouted. "Not at all."

He tugged at one of her pig tails. "What's got your panties in a twist?"

Kagome looked over at him with a frown. "I don't think you should be thinking about my panties, Inuyasha-chan."

Inuyasha sputtered again and turned beat red, making Kagome laugh. "Bitch! I didn't mean it like that!"

Still laughing, Kagome said, "I know, I was just teasing."

He settled back against the wall. "So why is Miss Sunshine so cloudy?"

Kagome crinkled her nose at his turn of phrase, but ended up telling him. "So what should I do?"

Inuyasha absently lit another cigarette, and took an exaggerated drag in front of Kagome's frowning face, blowing the smoke away from her. "How the hell should I know? I'm no lady with lady problems."

"So you're a man with… manly problems?" She asked slyly, raising a brow at him.

He flushed red again and choked on a drag. "No! Stupid bitch, you know what I meant. Fuck."

She rolled her eyes, looking out over the courtyard, perking a bit when she saw Sesshoumaru. He must not have seen her, because he was walking away. Instead of calling out to him, she slumped down again. "Boys suck."

Inuyasha crossed his arms over his head. "Nah, that's the ladies job." He ignored the fact that Kagome suddenly started to choke on air. "Anyways, Sesshoumaru's an ice cube. I don't know why girls go crazy on his ass."

Kagome laughed. "Are you jealous?"

"No! Fuck, Kagome." Inuyasha was red again. For such an abrasive guy, he was so easy to tease, always blushing at the slightest provocation. Kagome was still smiling when he spoke again. "I don't understand why people over here just don't say what they mean and do what they want to do. So fucking proper."

Kagome gave him a half hearted glare. "And what do people in America do? Jump every person that happens to catch their fancy?"

America was where he grew up before his mother decided to move back to Japan. Inuyasha shrugged. "No, but the people there are at least more open with their affection. If they want to do something, they do it. If they want to say something, they say it. There's no pussy footing around."

Kagome sighed. "I wish I can be like that."

Inuyasha shrugged. "Nothing's stopping you."

"W-what did you say?"

Inuyasha tilted his head back and grinned. "You heard me. Quit being chicken shit."

Kagome started to laugh, not being able to help herself. "You have a point, Inuyasha-_chaaan_." She sang his name, laughing.

"Wha? Don't call me that! Fuck!"

The next day Kagome had a plan in mind. She went shopping for the perfect Christmas gift, and then splurged enough to have it gift wrapped. It wasn't exactly an expensive present, but gift wrapping cost a lot and it wasn't like she received a very large allowance. She hoped Sesshoumaru wouldn't laugh at her, but if he did she definitely wouldn't go out with him again.

She often wondered why he agreed to go out with her in the first place. He was smart (though not as smart as her if you counted school rank) and he was handsome and popular. He was captain of the kendo club and his father was one of the richest men in Tokyo. Kagome was middle class, lived on a shrine with an eccentric grandfather, and hid behind books. She was pretty with her long black hair that curled no matter how much she tried to keep it straight like Kikyo's, and her best features were her unusual blue eyes, heavily fringed by black lashes.

She was almost a cripple with her shyness, however, and always felt more comfortable dealing with fictional characters than real life people. When she realized she had more skill with books than she did people, she buried herself in her studies and haven't been out since.

So why did he choose her? Why did he say yes?

She remembered when she first talked to him, after school when she was still practicing her archery. He is a senior, the same year as Kikyo, and he stopped by the archery range to watch his little step-sister Rin practice. Kikyo was the archery club captain, and she went over to talk to him. They were friends, and just like her and Inuyasha they had almost every class together.

Kagome remembered feeling so jealous, so inferior to her older sister Kikyo who was so much more mature and prettier, so much better at things than Kagome. Well, almost better. She was still ranked number one in academics, but Kikyo was ranked number three, right below Sesshoumaru. But archery was Kagome's _thing_. Whenever her thoughts were scattered, she'd practice at the school until she was able to center herself again.

She had been watching Kikyo and Sesshoumaru talk out of the corner of her eye, and was surprised when Kikyo suddenly turned to her, a little smirk on her face from whatever Sesshoumaru said. She told Kagome to stand on the line and demonstrate to the other club members her style of archery.

Afterwards, Kikyo approached her and patted her on the back, claiming that her style "draws the eye in more ways than one." Whatever that meant. But after that Sesshoumaru came around more, and eventually Kagome got up enough nerve to strike up a conversation.

He wasn't the most expressive. He was cool and composed, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking. And when she had confessed her admiration of him, and asked if he would mind going out with her, she hadn't questioned _why _he said yes. She had been too excited; too relieved.

Except things weren't exactly going as she thought they would, and since she never had a boyfriend before she didn't even know how things were supposed to go in the first place. They had lunch together almost every day, Kagome chattering away and Sesshoumaru mainly just listening. One day he even walked her home, since she didn't need to take the train home from school.

But was that… it? Weren't boyfriends and girlfriends supposed to hold hands and hug and kiss? Besides the hug he had given her at the train station, they hadn't done anything else.

So she decided. It was time to take matters into her own hands. So she did the most daring thing she could think of and…

Bought Sesshoumaru a Christmas present.

Man, she was lame.

Sighing, she waited until lunch the next day after talking with Inuyasha. It was the day before Christmas Eve, as well as the start of winter break (winter break only lasts from December 24th to January 7th) and she wanted to make sure they'd still be able to go out during the break.

But first… she had to actually talk to him. She waited in their usual spot on the roof (they weren't supposed to go there, but being a geek did have its privileges. As student body president she was able to get a key to the roof top.) They usually ate lunch up here but… Kagome looked down at her watch, deflating. He was twenty minutes late.

Glum, she started eating on her own. Maybe he was more pissed off about their non date than he let off. Maybe the real reason why they haven't really seen each other all week wasn't because they were both busy, but that maybe he made a _point _to be so busy.

The door opened, and Sesshoumaru walked through. She ignored the fact that he looked a little peeved, and instantly brightened. "Sesshoumaru! I didn't think you'd make it."

He stared at her happy face for a moment before shaking his head and sitting beside her. "Sorry I'm late."

Kagome hummed happily as he took out his lunch, and boldly (for her) scooted over to close to him. Well, their shoulders were brushing anyways. Any closer and she felt for sure she'd be sitting in his lap. He was looking down at her again, and Kagome smiled up at him, a question on her face.

"You were talking with Inuyasha yesterday." He frowned after he said it, as if he hadn't meant to say it but it came out anyways.

Kagome nodded. "Yep. I had classroom clean up and Inuyasha was, er, hanging out."

"He was smoking." Sesshoumaru stated dryly. "I wonder why he didn't just go home to smoke."

"I dunno." Kagome was staring down at her lunch, drawing in enough courage to ask him out on another date, and the slight insinuation in his voice went completely over her head. "I dusted him pretty good with chalk powder though."

Sesshoumaru huffed slightly in amusement. "What are you doing tomorrow?" He asked her.

Her face brightened instantly when she turned to face him. "I was just about to ask you that!" Her smile turned shy. "I was hoping we'd be able to go out on another date tomorrow."

He gazed at her glowing face, taking in the wide eyes full of happiness and innocence, and sighed. "What would you like to do?"

Kagome took the slight relief she caught in his face as being relieved she was on the same track as him. "Well, they have this lighting thing in the park, near the rose gardens… I was hoping you'd like to go watch them light it up with me."

"Isn't that later in the evening?" Kagome looked up at him sharply, her eyes wide. He smiled at her. "Would you like to meet a little earlier? We can have lunch and go from there."

"Awesome! It's a date."

They ate the rest of their meal in relative quiet, and separated with the promise of a call once they both get home.

Kagome met him at a little café at the time they both agreed on when they called each other last night. She wore a dark blue jeans and borrowed a clingy red sweater from Kikyo, and was rewarded by the warm look of appreciation Sesshoumaru gave her when he first set eyes on her.

The day was perfect, and they even held hands when they started through the park on the way to the lighting party. They ate warm caramelized almonds and hot chocolate. Kagome had to work up the nerve to pull her Christmas present out of her purse and present it to him.

He looked surprised. "You bought me something?"

Kagome blushed. "I know not everyone celebrates Christmas, but… I didn't think you'd mind." Sesshoumaru looked happier though, and that made Kagome happy. "Open it." She urged.

Sesshoumaru pulled off the red ribbon, making her blush when he tucked it into his pocket like a memento instead of throwing it away, and blushed even harder when he stared down at the box with wide eyes and a suddenly blank expression. Slowly, he reached inside and pulled out the sprig of mistletoe, then turned to the little note attached to it.

_Lift your hand up in the air._

Smiling, he did so, and then he reached out with his free hand and pulled her closer. Without preamble he leaned down and kissed her, right there in the middle of the park with everyone around them. Kagome melted into the kiss, her hands coming up and fisting the lapels of his jacket.

They both pulled back with a gasp, Sesshoumaru resting his forehead against hers for a moment. He brushed her bangs away from her forehead gently, his fingertips marking a trail across her cheek. "I like your present." He said simply, and leaned down a little further to nuzzle the sensitive skin beneath her ear. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled, loving the feel of his arms around her. "I love Christmas," She started out softly. "Not just because of the presents, but because it's a time when everyone has so much fun, and my family goes through our little traditions. My mom keeps asking me what I wanted for Christmas, but the only thing I wanted… was you."

He pulled back to look at her, and her eyes were shining up at him. "And then I had this talk with Inuyasha and it made me realize… if I wanted anything to happen, I had to take it into my own hands. So I bought you a Christmas present and… I'm just really, really glad you liked it."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and pulled her back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin. "I didn't go to the archery range just for Rin, you know." He confessed after a while. When Kagome pulled back again to stare at him in amazement, he smiled wryly. "Well, at first I did. I did promise her I'd stop by. But I also wanted to see you."

They walked over to a stone bench and sat down, and the lights around them lent a soft romantic glow all around the garden. Sesshoumaru kept her hand in his, stroking her fingers through the gloves, as he explained. "Kikyo let me borrow her student handbook, and she has a picture of you two together. I was… transfixed. I asked her who you were, and she told me to stop by the archery club and see for myself. So I did, and when I saw you shoot…" He shrugged. "I was moved. You have a very beautiful form."

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair, finally getting what Kikyo had meant that day. "B-but… you didn't even know who I was."

He shrugged again. "I knew you by reputation. Not every freshman beats out a senior for student body president. I do not normally pay attention to things like that, but Naraku, the guy you beat, is part of the kendo club. He threw a temper tantrum like you wouldn't believe." There was a smile in his voice, one of grim amusement. "I had to threaten to kick him off the team to calm him down."

Sesshoumaru looked down at her, and his eyes were so warm they curled her toes. "When you asked me out I couldn't believe it and, sorry, I was a little relieved you asked first. I wasn't sure how to approach you."

He looked down at the mistletoe in his hand before smiling slowly, and dangled it over her head again. When they parted, Sesshoumaru kept her close to him. "I was almost afraid to do anything with you. One, Kikyo would put her archery to good use and kill me. Two, you just seemed so damn innocent half the time I wasn't sure I _should _do anything."

Kagome leaned into him murmuring, "I was waiting for you. I-I've never gone out with anyone before, and I wasn't sure how to… I don't know. Anything, I guess."

She felt him bury his nose in her hair and smile. "I'm sorry I didn't get you anything for Christmas."

Giggling, Kagome hugged him tighter. "I already have what I wanted." She pulled back. "But what would you really like? I guess giving you a poisonous plant isn't very practical."

"I love it." He murmured. "And I don't need anything else. Because if you want to know what I want for Christmas… well, that's easy."

He kissed her again, but this time he didn't use the mistletoe, but that was okay.

Kagome didn't even notice.

END

Hope you all enjoyed my attempt at fluff and romance. Yes, there was a little OOC among the characters but… who cares? I hope you enjoyed it anyways!

I spell-checked this story myself, and since I wrote it on a Christmas Eve insomnia spell and it's currently 3:30 in the morning… I didn't really read it that many times over to check for errors. So if there are any… don't tell me, because I probably wont change it anyways. Sorry!

Merry Christmas!

Luna


End file.
